JohtoBlue's Pokemon Chronicles
by JohtoBlue
Summary: A different collection of random stories from our main stories.
1. Free's First Day

Free's First Day.

"Cucu-Cucu," an alarm clock repeated. It was dark brown and every time that it would make a noise, a motorized bird, perched on a small stick, would come flying out lip-synched to the noise.

Free, a boy who had just turned ten, cracked one eye open and glared at the clock. "I really wish that there could be a snooze button on those wooden clocks."

"Are you up yet?" A deep voice boomed from behind Free's bedroom door. The carrier of the voice walked in. It was another boy, only older. He had long, dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a poncho-like top and baggy, grey slacks. "Do you know what today is?"

Free sat up in his bed and sighed. "Saturday?" He smiled at his older brother who only glared back.

"Get up now! We have to get going if you want to receive your first Pokémon," The older boy snapped. He opened up Free's dresser drawer and pulled out a dark blue shirt. It was quickly thrown at Free's face.

Free pulled off his plain white nightshirt and squirmed his way into his new shirt. "Take it easy, Fai. It's not like I'm going to take my time getting my first Pokémon."

It was not long before Free and Fai were on the road to Newbark Town to meet up with Professor Elm. Whenever certified trainers turned ten, they could receive their starter Pokémon from the local professor.

"So, you have a choice between Chikorita, Cyndaquil or Totodile. I trust that you'll pick Cyndaquil, knowing that it is a fire-type," Fai said. He always had a stern expression on his face and it was intimidating. Whenever he received his Pokémon, six years ago, he picked Cyndaquil. He had always had a love for fire-types and had always tried to sway Free into loving them too.

Free grinned. "I'd gladly pick a Cyndaquil if it is the right choice. I think whichever one of the Pokémon clicks the best with me, I'll pick."

Fai didn't respond. The rest of the walk was quiet and awkward. Free tried to rid as much of the awkwardness by looking up into the sky, watching the Pokémon that flew over their heads.

They finally entered Newbark Town after the long walk of awkward silence. Free knew the town like the back of his hand. For the past few months, he had been back and forth between his home− in Cherrygrove City− and Professor Elm's lab, in Newbark. He started to jog slowly towards the laboratory while Fai continued at his own pace. Whenever Free reached the door, he knocked as hard as he could. In little time, the door opened and one of Professor Elm's assistants revealed themselves.

"Hey, Free. You here for your new Pokémon?" A girl, no older than Fai, asked. Free recognized her as Addison, one of Professor Elm's many lab assistants.

Free nodded eagerly. He looked around the lab then back towards Fai, who was still taking his time. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time!"

"You sure are an impatient one, aren't ya?" A voice called from afar. Free walked into the lab and his eyes met with the man that would give him his Pokémon, Professor Elm. Professor Elm was tall and lanky and had short, uncombed hair. He wore the typical professor lab coat with grey cargo pants that were fastened with a tight, black belt.

Free could not help it. He ran the rest of the way into the laboratory until he was in front of the professor.

Fai walked in and greeted Addison. After a short conversation with the lab assistant, he made his way over to his younger brother and the goofy professor. "Let's get this over and done with so we can begin your training, Free."

Professor Elm nodded. "Alright, well, as you know, you can pick from three different Pokémon." He lifted a red and white ball and pressed a button on it. It quickly popped open and a light flew wildly from it. The light quickly materialized into a small, blue Pokémon with red spikes on its back. It had a massive jaw and looked like a short alligator. "This is Totodile, the water-type Pokémon."

He then repeated the process with two other red and white balls. From one ball a small, light green, quadruped Pokémon appeared. It had a dark green, giant leaf attached to its head that it could swing around and knock things over with, if it felt the need. "This one is Chikorita, the grass-type Pokémon," Professor Elm explained.

The last Pokémon was small and bipedal. Its underbelly was a light yellow color while the top half of the Pokémon was colored with dark green fur. It had the appearance of an echidna because of its long nose and round body. "This last one is, of course, Cyndaquil, the fire-type Pokémon." Fai announced before the professor could.

"They all look so awesome!" Free yelled out happily. "I could pick any of them!"

Fai glared at him. "But, you do know that the only _right_ choice is Cyndaquil," he said, putting emphasis on the word 'right'.

"But any of them could be fantastic," Free mumbled. He gave Cyndaquil a quick look. The Cyndaquil ducked and avoided any form of eye contact. "Cyndaquil doesn't want to even look at me."

"That's because you're ugly," Fai snapped. "I can't believe that you're even hesitating."

"Calm down, Fai. Let him choose. Just because you were successful with your Cyndaquil doesn't mean that Free would be," Professor Elm snapped.

Fai glared at the professor then Free. He stormed out of the building as though he was just given news that he had only a few more days of life left.

Free sighed. "I'm very sorry about him…"

"The relationship between you and your brother is a little bit rocky, eh?" The professor asked. He looked over Free's shoulder. "Speaking of relationships. C'mon in."

Free turned and met eyes with his new best friend that he met at the Newbark Academy awhile back, Heather. She wore a dark purple t-shirt along with a light purple mini-skirt.

"I-I just wanted to see what Free was going to pick," Heather explained while inching through the door. "I-I knew that it was his birthday so…"

"Well, you're in luck! He was just about to pick," Elm explained. He motioned towards the three Pokémon that sat on his table.

Heather ran from the door and took a quick look at each of them. "They're all just so awesome! Which one do you plan on picking?"

Free took one more look at the Pokémon. Cyndaquil kept looking away while Totodile was too busy smiling at Heather and ignoring Free. The only Pokémon who even looked eager to be meeting Free was Chikorita. It walked on the table towards Free and nuzzled its nose into Free's chest.

"Hmm…" Elm muttered. He grabbed at his chin and examined the Pokémon. "Usually, whenever new trainers come in, they pick their own Pokémon… It is never the other way around."

"What do you mean?" Free and Heather asked in unison.

"I'm pretty sure that Chikorita would like to go with you, Free," the professor explained. He pulled out Chikorita's Poké Ball from his pocket and handed it out to Free.

Free smiled and looked down at the cuddly Chikorita. "Is this true? Do you want to come with me?"

Chikorita smiled back and nodded. "Chika!" It called out happily.

"I guess I pick Chikorita, then!" Free said happily. He picked up his new Pokémon and gave it a hug. "We're going to be best friends!"

Heather laughed. "Friendships start in the weirdest of ways…"

**A/N I'd like to say that we'll be updating this story with random accounts from our different characters. If there are any characters that you've really liked throughout any of our stories and you'd like a little bit more of a background story, tell us and we could try to post it up here. Hope you enjoy our own version of Pokemon Chronicles.**

**I'm Shexy and I know it, JohtoBlue**


	2. Deka Receives a Pokemon

Deka Receives a Pokémon

"Deka, hurry it up!" Mother Kusa screamed. "We have to go and meet with Oak soon!"

Deka sat up in his bed and scratched the back of his head. "Why can't I just sleep for another ten minutes?" Deka looked around his room and sighed. "I'm going to miss it here."

His room was dark and only had one window, but the window was covered with dark green blinds. His bed was a bunk bed, even though it wasn't exactly necessary seeing as he was the only one occupying his room. The room wasn't very clean either; there was a bunch of old comic books, Pokémon figures, and clothes lying around.

"Not my problem once I'm gone," Deka sneered.

After a few minutes of Mother Kusa waiting, Deka finally made his way down to her, dressed and prepared for his Pokémon journey. He wore a peach colored t-shirt under a dark green jacket with pink sleeves and a pink hood. His pants were light green up until the knee cap, where they darkened. It looked like he had deliberately not brushed his hair.

"I prepared French toast for you. Eat up before we leave," Mother Kusa told Deka. "You have to have a healthy breakfast for a healthy beginning."

Deka sat down his table and ate his food. After he was done eating, Mother Kusa and Deka made their way out of the house and to Professor Oak's laboratory. Deka and Mother Kusa lived in Pallet Town, which was convenient because that was where most trainers get their Pokémon license.

When the Kusa duo finally got to the Professor's Laboratory, they sat on the steps waiting for Oak to open up his lab.

After a few minutes of waiting, Deka became agitated.

"I could've slept for another ten minutes, mom…" Deka whined.

"Hey, watch it! You have to learn how to deal with strain, like being tired or patient, if you want to be a great trainer one day," Mother Kusa snapped.

"Whatever," Deka murmured. Deka never really got any of Mother Kusa's advice; he always thought she was the odd one out.

Finally, after a few more minutes of waiting, the door finally opened and a wide awake Professor Oak smiled at them. "How long have you been here?"

"About twenty _long_ minutes," Deka replied rudely.

"Did you try ringing the doorbell? I've been up for about an hour now," Professor Oak asked with a smile. He bent over and grabbed his newspaper. "It's just about that time of day to read the newspaper."

Deka hung his head low. "I hope today gets better."

"It'll get better. You're about to receive your first Pokémon," Mother Kusa reassured Deka.

"C'mon in. I have three Pokémon that you can choose from," Professor Oak told Deka while walking back into his laboratory.

"Yeah, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur," Deka told him. "I know which ones I have the choice for, but I'm kind of undecided."

Professor Oak led Deka to a podium and he pulled out three Poké Balls. He put them each down into holders with symbols on them. There was a fire, water, and leaf symbol.

"Here they are. Now all you have to do is pick one," Professor Oak told him.

"Before you pick though, Deka," Deka's mom stopped him. "What exactly do you want to do as a trainer?"

Deka looked down at his feet and glared. "I have no idea what I want to do yet. Maybe if I can get started with training Pokémon, I will be able to find out one day."

"Even though you seem very angry, you are keeping very calm," Professor Oak noted aloud. "Would you maybe like to take a look at the Pokémon?"

"I know how each of the Pokémon look," Deka snapped.

Professor Oak nodded. "Not to look at their appearance! It's to get their feel and to possibly make a bond with them."

"I think you should do it," Mother Kusa added.

Deka nodded. Professor Oak pressed each of the buttons on the Poké Balls, and the three Pokémon materialized in front of Deka.

One Pokémon was a red, reptilian creature. It had a flame on its tail that it seemed to enjoy staring blankly into. The second one had a shell that covered most of its body. It sat on the ground lazily; there was no telling if it'd fall asleep soon or not. The third one looked up at Deka. A giant green bulb rested on its back. It didn't smile nor frown, although it did have a look of determination in its eyes. It had the look that Deka wish he had.

Deka bent down and put his hand on the Pokémon's head.

"Bulbasaur," it cooed softly.

"I'm going to go with Bulbasaur," Deka told the professor.

Professor Oak handed Bulbasaur's Poké Ball over. "That is a good choice."

Deka grabbed his Poké Ball and turned to his mom. "What do you think I should do?"

"Do whatever your heart is telling you," Mother Kusa told him with a smile.

"I want to become a strong trainer," Deka stated.

"Then may I suggest taking on the Indigo League?" Professor Oak mentioned.

Deka stood there and didn't say a word. All he could think about was what he wanted on his journey and if he really even wanted to journey.

"Deka, are you okay?" His mom asked.

Deka grinned. "I want to become a powerful trainer without winning Gym Badges. I want to be a top notch trainer and one day be a Pokémon Master."

Suddenly Mother Kusa's phone began to ring and she smiled whenever she saw who was calling. "It's your sister." She handed Deka the phone.

"Hello," Deka said as he answered the phone.

"Happy Birthday, Deka!" Clover's voiced screamed. "It's your sister, Clover!"

"I know who it is," Deka mumbled.

"What are you doing today? Where are you going for your adventure? Which Pokémon did you pick?" Clover bombarded.

Deka got annoyed, "Clover, slow down!"

Clover went silent. "I'm sorry, Deka…"

"Actually, I'm sorry for snapping. I am just a bit sad that I can't necessarily answer all of those questions," Deka explained. "I did however pick a Bulbasaur."

"Oh my! Bulbasaur is so cute!" Clover squealed. "You sure do have a love for grass-types!"

Deka chuckled. "How has your journey been? I am jealous that you left on a journey before I did."

"Ryoku wanted to teach me things, and he did," Clover stated. "I also caught a Torchic and Bagon on my journey!"

"Where are you going next?" Deka asked.

"Well… That is kind of the reason that I called," Clover stated silently.

"What do you mean?"

"DoyouwanttogotoJohtowithme?" Clover asked too quickly that Deka could hardly understand her.

"Slow down, please," Deka stated. "Now, what did you say?"

"Do you want to go to Johto with me?" Clover repeated. "We can train together until you finally figure out what you want to do!"

Deka paused. "I would love to do that. We will make arrangements and I'll see you soon, okay, sis?"

"Okay!"

Deka hung up the phone and smiled at Mother Kusa. "I'm going to Johto!"


	3. Quilava: The Dark and Evil Past

**Quilava: The Dark and Evil Past**

A crack of a whip echoed throughout Ilex Forest. Many bird Pokémon, frightened for their lives, flew out of the trees and into the sky. Bug-type Pokémon retreated into their homes. They did not want to be apart of the abuse that was taking place.

"C'mon, Cyndaquil! How are you suppose to get any stronger if you're going to lose every battle?" A dark haired trainer screamed. He wore black jeans and a black t-shirt under a brown jacket. On top of his head was a white bandana, some dyed, blonde hair sticking out the back.

"Cynda, Cyndaquil…" the little, blue Pokémon cooed. He was in severe pain from the beating that he took from a previous battle, in addition to the whip. The Pinsir that he had just battled inched away slowly, not wanting to battle on with the trainer.

The trainer glared at Cyndaquil. "Alright, you're going to face Scyther, and if you don't win, you are banished from our team!" He motioned, with his hand, for his Scyther to step up.

Scyther stepped up and slashed his scythes together. "Scyther!" he cried while glaring at Cyndaquil.

"Scyther, use Slash!" the trainer commanded fiercely.

Scyther dashed towards Cyndaquil and hacked away, but Cyndaquil jumped out of the way. Cyndaquil opened his mouth and let loose dark red flames towards Scyther.

The trainer snapped his whip at Scyther. "Agility, then X-Scissor!"

Scyther avoided the flames with ease then dashed forward and sliced at Cyndaquil. The X-Scissor connected and sent Cyndaquil flying back into a tree. He slid down it and whimpered from the pain.

"Cynda…" he cried softly while trying to stand back up. Once Cyndaquil was again standing, he let the flames on his back burn fiercely. He engulfed himself in flames and began to roll at high speeds towards Scyther.

"That's Flame Wheel! Use Razor Wind, and attack back!" the trainer screamed.

Scyther lifted his sword-like arms and slashed at Cyndaquil once again, sending him flying back. Cyndaquil landed hard on the dirt, starting to tremble.

"Slash!" the trainer demanded.

Scyther dashed forward, and with one hard strike, cut into Cyndaquil's skull. He left it in there for awhile, eventually yanking it out, cutting deep into Cyndaquil's eye.

Cyndaquil backed away and eventually retreated, blood dripping from his eye. He darted through the forest, avoiding ever Pokémon and obstacle that came into his way. He cried, a mixture of blood and tears trailed behind him. Once Cyndaquil came to a log, he dove under it and hid from the trainer. All that he wanted to do was forget about him. Forget about the abuse that he had been put through.

The evil trainer smiled. "That'll take care of that weak Cyndaquil! He'll probably be dead in only a matter of minutes from blood loss." He grabbed two of his Poké Ball and tossed them into the air.

"Gator…" a huge, crocodile-like Pokémon cried out, flexing his muscles.

"Roar!" the other screamed. He had a color scheme to him, similar to Cyndaquil's.

"Scyther, Typhlosion, and Feraligatr, it is time that we go and make you the strongest team in all of Johto! There is no use winning badges! If I can destroy every trainer in Johto, then I shall be crowned top dog!" the trainer told them. "The name, Ashi Supiritto, will strike fear throughout other trainer's hearts!"

* * *

><p>Quilava suddenly awoke with a jolt in the darkness of the night. He shivered and looked around. He noticed his current trainer, Free. "Qui…" he cooed softly. A tear fell down from his scarred left eye.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Very short. I remember writing this over two years ago and feeling for Quilava. I wrote it in a class in about thirty minutes. I didn't want to showcase my writing here, or really give you guys a lengthy story. I just wanted to reveal Quilava's backstory. Even though it was only 600 words, I find it powerful. Quilava is probably my favorite Pokemon, personality wise, on Free's team. I didn't want to tamper with the original too much, so there isn't that much change.**

**Much Love, JohtoBlue**


	4. Stetson and The Family

"Bubba, wake up," a seven year old boy chimed as the sun shined through the cracks in his older brother's blinds.

"Zade, I'm tired," Stetson groaned. He pushed his ten year old body up out of bed, seeing his brother's shaggy brown hair. He had the cutest freckles imaginable, making Stetson lose all anger.

"This is my one and only day to see you," he whined. "I miss my bubba." Zade's brown eyes nearly made him cry. Stetson hugged his little brother and shooed him away. He yawned as he flicked his blinds open. His room overlooked the Oak Ranch in Pallet. He saw hundreds of Pokémon just outside of his window. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his everyday outfit of casual athletic wear.

"Well, there he is," Oak said as Stetson turned the corner. Stetson's eyes widened as he saw his entire family sitting around the table. His youngest brother, Zade, admired him and pulled out his chair for him.

"Your younger brothers have missed you, son," Stetson's father, Ronald, chuckled. He was a tall man with a completely bald head. He wore glassed over his plain brown eyes. They were in the country town of Pallet, and he was still dressed in business attire.

"I'm sure they did," Stetson grunted, looking at his middle brother, Carson. Carson was nine years old and looked exactly like Stetson, but they were polar opposites. They fought all the time, and Stetson doubted Carson genuinely missed him. Carson didn't talk and stared at his food.

"I know I have," Zade commented. Oak smiled at the young boy and the admiration for his older brother.

"How is school coming, honey?" Stetson's mother, Marie, quizzed. She was shorter and stocky, but she was strong for a city woman. She had flipped out dark brown hair with blonde highlights. She wore a nice fitted pair of jeans with a casual shirt.

"He is doing very well. He goes to the Pallet Trainer's School, taught by me, and then studies here on breeding," Oak butted in, feeling it what his time to talk. Stetson's parents nodded along, but showed little interest.

"Stetson, how about you show us your room?" His dad suggested, pushing his plate forward.

"Good idea. I can clean up here, and then we can show your parents some of your work," Oak said. Stetson rolled his eyes as he got up. His parents didn't care about anything to do with Pokémon.

Stetson led his family up to his room, grabbing a light blue Pokémon egg out of its container. Stetson kissed the Pokémon egg and pulled out a washrag out of his pocket. His parents, followed by his brothers, stepped into his large room and took a seat. His mother sat along his unmade bed, and his father stood over them.

"Son, put that atrocity away while we are talking," his dad huffed. Stetson gave him an awful look.

"No," Stetson argued. "I have duties to this egg!"

"Do not talk to me in that tone," his father grunted. Stetson rolled his eyes again. He hated fighting, but his family irritated him so badly.

"We want you to come home. Living like this is not good for a ten year old," Ronald ordered.

"How did I know this visit was about this? You don't care about me or my dreams. All you want is for me to go to regular school and act like our world is not filled with amazing creatures and mysteries," Stetson said. He held up his egg. "This egg has life in it, just like a human's womb."

"That thing is for children with no future," his dad countered. "You were top in your class, and had a scholarship to the best medical school in the Johto Region!"

"I want to be a Pokémon Breeder! And I'm good at it! I have already matched ten couples together to produce Pokémon for Professor Oak!" Stetson cried. He was so angry.

"That will get you nowhere, son," his father defended.

"I'm not leaving. Professor Oak will take me in until I leave for my own journey someday," Stetson said.

"You won't. You will be nothing…"

"Get out, now!" Stetson screamed. His brother, Zade, wept along with him. His father grabbed Zade's arm, but Stetson swatted it away. "He is the only family that cares, so I will bring him to you later. I want the rest of you out…unless you two agree with me." Marie and Carson looked down at the ground and followed Ronald out of the room.

"Oh, I see you are ready to see Stetson's amazing work," Oak said as he saw Ronald, Marie, and Carson walking down.

"Actually, we are going to head back. Zade is staying for a while though," Marie said as they rushed out of the Pokémon Lab.

"Stupid Pokémon…" His dad grumbled as he slammed the lab's door shut.

"What happened?" Oak quizzed as Stetson and Zade walked down after them.

"They told me what I do is useless, and asked me to come home to Goldenrod to lead a boring life," Stetson huffed.

"Don't cry," Oak comforted Zade. "Want to see the parents of your brother's egg?" Zade looked at the egg, noticing it wiggle, but didn't say anything. He nodded and Oak led them out into the prairie.

"This is amazing!" Zade awed. He chased after a small Rattata. Oak noticed something and stopped.

"See that family right there?" Oak asked, pointing at a Jynx and Electabuzz with two small infant Smoochum and Elekid.

"Yeah!" Zade cheered.

"Stetson matched those Pokémon together," Oak explained. Zade tugged on Stetson's hand.

"You're awesome, bubba!"

"Here we are," Oak said. A pond with two Blastoise sulking in the middle appeared. The Blastoise shot up as they heard Oak's voice, but they ran at Stetson with great joy.

"I love y'all too," Stetson giggled as he was licked all over. The female Blastoise asked for the egg and cradled it.

"Did you pair these, too?" Zade asked. Stetson nodded. "And that little Squirtle is going to be mine?"

"And this girl is pregnant again," Oak chimed.

"I didn't know that," Stetson awed. He hugged the Blastoise.

"Well, we should get back to the lab," Oak suggested. Stetson was handed the egg again, but it began to glow.

"What is happening?" Zade shuddered.

"This egg is hatching!" The two Blastoise stepped back, holding each other's hands, and smiled as their first baby was being born.

"Amazing," Oak awed. The egg hatched into a tiny, blue turtle with a hard, brown shell.

"Squirtle," the baby Pokémon cheered with a huge smile on its face. She made eye contact with Stetson, and she hugged him.

"You let my boy watch that horrendous show!" Ronald shouted. The baby Squirtle withdrew into her shell as the man charged Oak and Stetson. Zade watched in horror as the two Blastoise stepped in front of them and locked their cannons in place.

"Using Pokémon to solve your battles," Ronald grunted. "Just give me Zade, and we will be gone forever!" Stetson kneeled down to Zade.

"Bubba, I don't want to go," Zade cried.

"You have too," Stetson cried as well. Tears flowed down his cheeks. "I'll come get you one day!" He gave his frightened newborn Squirtle to her parents, and held Zade's hand until Ronald pulled him away.

"Goodbye, and don't expect a bed for you when you get home," Ronald grunted. "'Cause you won't make it!" He walked off with Zade's held forcibly held in his. Stetson dropped to his knees and sobbed. The Blastoise couple gave the Squirtle back. Oak put his hand on Stetson's shoulder.

_That experience has affected three living beings, and all for one selfish reason. Hopefully…Stetson, Zade, and Squirtle will pull through,_ Oak thought, trying to put together a poem for this sad moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, this one is from PokeStets23. He has officially joined JohtoBlue! We're trying to work out other stories for chronicles to update it a lot more. We have one more Clover already written. And the most demanded one is Lauren's backstory. I'll be honest with you all. I've tried. It is so hard to write that one and not get bored. I will keep trying though, and eventually get you it. I'm also wanting to do a three part story through here. More brainstorming awaits!**


	5. DO NOT REVIEW PEOPLE!

Hello one and all. Pokestets here!

Johto is moving and trying to get settled into college life. He IS NOT by any means dead (you'll get it if you follow my stories and saw his nice little note on my stories when I was out LOL).

Do not fret. He will be back in a few weeks when his life is getting back to normal.

P.S- I did not hack or anything. We're just like best-fanfction-friends (and bestfriends in reality), so he allowed me to post this for him!

Go by and say hi to me and my stories why don't ya:)

Sorry for rambling...

PEACE!

Pokestets23


End file.
